memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Leeta
Leeta was a Bajoran dabo girl at Quark's on the space station Deep Space 9. She married Rom, who later became the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Early life Leeta never knew her parents and was orphaned when she was a child. As such, she never knew her family name. She later went to work as a servant in the home of a Cardassian named Gallek during the Occupation. Gallek treated her well and never went beyond calling her beautiful. Leeta used her influence to make the lives of Gallek's servants better. After Gallek died a week before the Cardassian withdrawal and the Occupational forces burned his house, Leeta gathered up the money she had made and moved to Deep Space 9. Deep Space 9 Leeta had begun working at Quark's by late 2371. She was immediately attracted to Julian Bashir and faked a cough to be close to him. The two would later start dating. Leeta later became friends with Jadzia Dax. Dax later asked her to embody Emony Dax during her zhian'tara. Leeta was aware of it as it was one of many items she had studied to be ready to interact with a variety of customers. Emony would tell Jadzia that Leeta had an excellent body. In 2372, Leeta supported her future husband Rom after he formed a union to protest Quark's treatment of his staff. The strike was successful and Leeta was given a raise. In 2373, Leeta joined Bashir, Dax, Worf and Quark on their vacation trip to Risa. While there, she and Bashir ended their relationship with the Rite of Separation ceremony. Leeta admitted her love of Rom to Bashir and Quark during the vacation. Several months later, Leeta was briefly courted by Lewis Zimmerman while he was on the station working on the LMH. Leeta was disappointed that Rom did not reveal her feelings for her when Zimmerman offered her a position on Jupiter Station and decided to take the post. While about to leave with Zimmerman, Rom appeared and told Leeta he loved her. The two later decided to marry, although an argument over a Waiver of Property and Profit document made Leeta briefly call it off. Rom would later relent and gave all his latinum to the Bajoran War Orphans Fund. Nog and Jake Sisko broke into Leeta's quarters to retrieve Kukalaka, Bashir's teddy bear, which she had borrowed earlier in the year. Leeta would marry Rom later that year, in a ceremony officiated at by Benjamin Sisko. After the wedding was over, Rom told Leeta to follow Shakaar Edon's order for all Bajorans to leave DS9 before the Dominion arrived. Leeta had returned to the station, now back as Terok Nor, several weeks before Operation Return. She would later be arrested by the Cardassians and taken to a cell with Kira Nerys and Jake Sisko. She would later be freed by her brother-in-law Quark. After the Dominion fled the station after the Federation and Klingon victory, Leeta welcomed the Starfleet crew, including her stepson Nog, back to the station. A week later, Leeta was a guest at Jadzia's pre-wedding party. She was greatly "impressed" by Manuele Atoa. Later in the year, Leeta helped Quark, who was posing as Lumba to convince Nilva to support Zek's return, to learn how to act like a woman. In early 2375, Leeta was one of several DS9 crewmembers who played in the Niners to play against Solok and his Vulcan crew. After Nog returned to the station after losing a leg at AR-558, Leeta welcomed him home. She and Rom would later visit him in Vic Fontaine's lounge. Later in the year, Rom convinced Leeta, M'Pella, Broik and other staff to convince Quark to give them a raise. Leeta would later accompany Rom to Ferenginar when Zek named him his successor. Ferenginar and motherhood In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Rom's first child. They later contacted Quark on DS9 to break the good news and then traveled to Bajor to attend the planet's entry ceremony into the United Federation of Planets in Ashalla. Leeta and Rom later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Rom named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". The name also meant "underflooring" in Ferengi. Leeta may have been the mother of a son and several more daughters by the early 25th century. External links Category:Bajorans Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Dabo girls